


Magie et Flammes

by KarenKilla



Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Elia Martell, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Light Lyanna Stark Bashing, Light Rhaegar Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Queen Elia Martell
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Daeron Targaryen ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans un monde très différent du sien. Rempli de magie et de guerre.Dahlia Potter ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer qui que ce soit au cours de la guerre contre Voldemort, certainement pas un prince et ses compagnons.Combien de temps encore ce type aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux violets allait-il la suivre ?
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Elia Martell, Barbrey Dustin/Brandon Stark, Barbrey Dustin/Willam Dustin, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Dahlia Potter/Daeron Targaryen (OMC), Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jaella Targaryen (OFC)/Elbert Arryn, Jeremy Norridge/Luna Lovegood, Oberyn Martell/Daemon Sand, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Series: Harry Potter et Westeros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411279
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Daeron Targaryen, second fils du roi Aerys II et de la reine Rhaella, était un homme fier, impatient et avec un fort esprit aventureux. Il n'avait certainement pas le côté plus érudit de son frère aîné Rhaegar, il n'avait rien contre un bon livre mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Préférant s'entraîner aux armes, ou monter son cheval pour une longue balade. Bien qu'il n'ait qu'un an de moins que son frère, étant né en l'an 260, ils n'avaient jamais été proche l'un de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas une antipathie particulière entre eux, leur mère Rhaella y avait veillé, mais ils n'étaient pas proches. Rhaegar n'avait jamais été un frère pour Daeron. 

Cependant le second prince n'avait pas non plus passé son enfance seul, certes il y avait peu d'enfant avec qui il pouvait jouer au Donjon Rouge, surtout vu la réduction brutale du nombre des Targaryens, et donc la protection qui avait été augmenté autour des membres de la famille royale. Mais le prince Duncan avait eu une fille avec sa femme Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres, une fille qui avait survécu à la tragédie de Lestival, Jaella Targaryen. Elle avait trois ans de plus que Daeron, mais ça n'avait pas empêché les deux enfants d'être extrêmement proches. Daeron la voyant comme une grande sœur ainsi que sa meilleure amie. 

La manière dont la plupart des gens la traitait, comme si elle était inférieure au reste de la famille royale, ainsi que l'attitude plutôt distante du roi Jaeherys et de la reine Shaera, puis du roi Aerys et de la reine Rhaella, tout cela faisait que la jeune princesse était tenue à l'écart. Appelée la princesse paysanne. Cependant ça ne changeait rien pour Daeron, elle était de la famille, sa compagne de jeu. Alors chaque fois qu'il entendait ce surnom, la colère du second prince se manifestait, une chose qui était fréquente. Si son frère était plus d'humeur mélancolique, distante, Daeron était plus impulsif et colérique. 

Une chose qui était très surveillée, surtout par sa mère qui ne voulait surtout pas qu'il tourne mal. Rhaella adorait ses enfants, et elle voulait bien les élever, qu'il n'y ait pas de combat entre frère. Alors elle avait fait en sorte que son fils ait un moyen d'apprendre à canaliser sa colère, à contrôler mieux ses émotions. Elle avait donc fait en sorte que Brynden Tully vienne à la capitale pour que Daeron puisse devenir son écuyer.

L'homme était encore jeune, il était dans la vingtaine, il avait montré être un homme capable et intelligent lors de la guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous, prouvant sa valeur et sa conviction derrière les valeurs de la chevalerie. Il n'avait fait de mal à aucune femme, ou d'enfant, il en avait même protégé quelques unes, empêchant plusieurs viols. Il était un homme posé et intelligent, qui ne pensait pas que la force physique était le principal. Que des qualités importantes aux yeux de la reine pour servir de mentor à son fils. 

Rhaella avait du respect pour la garde royale, elle savait que c'était traditionnel que les princes soient leurs écuyers, ils étaient après tout les meilleurs chevaliers du royaume. Cependant la reine ne pouvait nier que par moment elle les haïssait, ils servaient le roi et non la famille royale. C'était ainsi, elle le savait, qu'ils justifiaient leurs inactions la concernant. Lorsqu'elle demandait de l'aide ou qu'elle souffrait à cause de son frère, de son mari Aerys.

Aerys n'avait pas toujours été cruel envers elle, loin de là, ils avaient même été proche lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Quoique Rhaella n'avait certainement jamais souhaité l'épouser. Mais au fil des ans, les épreuves, les tensions, l'avaient fait basculé dans la folie et la paranoïa. Lestival avait brisé quelque chose en lui et les années suivant cette tragédie n'avaient rien arrangé. Rhaella savait qu'il était toujours lucide, il y avait des moments où elle revoyait le Aerys de leur jeunesse. Pour combien de temps, elle ne savait pas, elle voulait que son fils devienne un réel chevalier, ayant une chance de quitter la cour pour vivre ses propres expériences. Mais surtout un homme qui ne traiterait jamais une femme comme Aerys la traitait.

Brynden Tully était donc venu à la capitale et avait accepté cette responsabilité, celle d'éduquer le second prince. 

De cette manière non seulement Rhaella avait garanti une bonne éducation pour son second fils, un homme droit, intelligent et honorable, mais qui savait aussi quand il fallait dépasser les limites imposées par l'honneur. Elle avait aussi garanti une alliance plus marquée avec les Conflans, vu que Brynden était le jeune frère du Seigneur de Vivesaigues, Lord Tully. 

Une chose particulièrement nécessaire vu que le Nord cherchait à s'allier avec les Conflans, les Terres de l'Orage et même le Val d'Arryn. Il fallait donc créer des liens plus marquées avec ceux de l'alliance, comme Rhaella ne pouvait pas organiser de mariage pour ses fils, elle devait trouver d'autres moyens. 

Comme en trouvant des compagnons à son fils, tel que Elbert Arryn qui avait un an de plus que Daeron, mais qui s'entendait bien mieux avec lui qu'avec Rhaegar. Son aîné était trop mélancolique et distant au goût de l'héritier des Eyriés. Ou encore Jeremy Norridge, qui venait d'une maison du Bief, sa mère était une cousine des Tyrell. 

Sous la tutelle de Ser Brynden Tully, Daeron avait donc reçu un grand nombre de leçon non seulement pour contrôler sa colère, mais aussi ce que ça voulait dire qu'être un chevalier, un prince, un homme. 

Cependant parfois il avait du mal à se rappeler qu'il devait se contrôler, comme lorsqu'il avait appris que sa cousine, Jaella Targaryen avait été enlevé par la bande menée par le trio qui se faisait appeler le Rat, le Faucon et le Verrat. Ils cherchaient bien sûr à fuir Westeros avec la princesse, mais dès que le prince Daeron avait appris ce qui c'était passé il avait décidé de partir après eux et de récupérer Jaella à tout prix. Obtenant la permission de son père et roi, en pointant que ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe que des bandits pensent avoir le droit de s'en prendre au Sang du Dragon, il était parti dans la direction de Sombreval où les bandits semblaient se diriger. Ses amis et son mentor, avec lui, ainsi qu'un groupe de soldats. 

Daeron était un exceptionnel combattant, quel que soit l'arme, il savait se battre et aimait ça. Comme le roi après lequel il était nommé Daeron le Jeune Dragon, pour la plus grande inquiétude de sa mère qui aurait préféré qu'il prenne après le roi Daeron II dit le Bon. Cependant la bande qui avait osé enlevé sa cousine, était plus nombreuse que ce qui avait été reporté. Faisant du combat un bien plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Particulièrement vu que lorsqu'il les avait rattrapé avec son groupe, une tempête avait éclaté. Refusant de laisser sa cousine une seconde de plus avec ces bandits, Daeron avait refusé d'attendre. A présent tandis qu'il se battait, sa cousine derrière lui et ses compagnons autour de lui, il ne le regrettait pas mais quand même. 

La magie.

Une chose étrange et incontrôlable aux yeux de beaucoup. 

En tout cas les moyens afin de contrôler ou en tout cas d'utiliser cette énergie si spéciale, avaient été oublié depuis longtemps. Perdus. 

Sauf que les Targaryens, derniers Seigneurs Dragons de l'Ancienne Valyria, ville de puissance et de magie, descendaient d'une lignée imprégnée de magie. 

Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres avait elle aussi sa propre magie. 

Terrifiée quand à la situation. 

Poussée par l'amour qu'elle portait à son cousin, qu'elle considérait comme un frère, Jaella trouva cette magie en elle, une magie qui résonna avec celle plus lointaine de Daeron. 

Unis ainsi par la magie des dragons, et cela sous les regards étonnés et terrifiés de leurs gardes, le groupe composé de Ser Brynden Tully, d'Elbert Arryn, de Ser Jeremy Norridge, ainsi que de Stannis Baratheon, qui était devenu l'écuyer de Brynden Tully, disparurent avec le prince Daeron et Jaella, après que le prince eut achevé le Verrat, tout en recevant une méchante blessure au passage. 

Un éclair et tout le groupe disparut. 

Sans aucune autre trace qu'un dragon marqué sur le sable.

* * *

Sirius Black pensait que rien ne pouvait être pire que découvrir le corps de son meilleur ami, de son frère, et de la femme que ce dernier aimait. 

Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut envoyé à Azkaban, non seulement séparé de sa filleule, une enfant qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, sa précieuse Dahlia. Mais en plus obligé de revivre ses pires souvenirs, encore et encore. Il s'était accroché à ses souvenirs de Dahlia, au fait qu'il était innocent. Et puis il y avait eu l'espoir et la possibilité de s'échapper un jour. Il avait su où il était et via les gardes il avait eu une idée du temps qui passait.

Mais là, dans cette nouvelle prison, de murs blancs et de brouillards, c'était encore pire qu'Azkaban et que Square Grimmauld. 

Parce que non seulement il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, voire même comment en sortir un jour, mais en plus il était hanté par le regard trahi et blessé de Dahlia lorsqu'il l'avait appelé Lily. Une erreur dû à son esprit fatigué et tourmenté, mais néanmoins c'était impardonnable à ses yeux. Surtout vu qu'il savait que c'était une peur de Dahlia, celle de ne jamais être vu comme plus que la fille de James et Lily Potter.

Il l'avait blessé. Il avait échoué à la protéger. Encore et encore. Et à présent il était séparé d'elle, cherchant désespérément un moyen de la retrouver. De la protéger, et surtout de lui dire qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. 

Cependant chaque jour qui passait le rendait plus certain qu'il allait échouer. Qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir sortir d'ici, la retrouver. 

Rien ne se passait dans cet endroit maudit. Il avait beau arpenter les couloirs de ce bâtiment, mais cela semblait sans issue. Il n'avait ni faim, ni soif... Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était mort ? Que c'était l'enfer ? Son enfer personnel ?

Il en était de plus en plus certain. Certain aussi qu'il ne reverrait jamais James. Ou Lily. Ou Alphard. Ou même encore son frère Regulus. Ou encore tout leurs autres amis qu'il avait perdu. 

Jusqu'au jour où alors qu'il était assis contre un mur, essayant de se rappeler de tout les détails du visage de Dahlia, qui ressemblait tant à sa mère que c'était parfois douloureux, mais elle n'était pas sa mère. Sa personnalité n'avait rien à voir. Jusqu'au jour où le sol de l'endroit où il se trouvait trembla. Comme un tremblement de terre.

Curieux, et enthousiaste au fait qu'il se passait enfin quelque chose, Sirius se releva et courut à l'endroit d'où venait les secousses. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait. Mais un groupe habillé de manière médiévale, armés d'épées et d'arc, n'était pas ça. Alors pas du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Brynden Tully, ne sachant ni où ils se trouvaient, ni ce qui se passait, ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se relever, une main sur le pommeau de son épée, dans une position lui permettant de sortir sa lame au moindre signe. Il l'aurait fait dans tous les cas, mais particulièrement en voyant un inconnu devant eux. D'un naturel méfiant, Bryden en avait trop vu pour que ce soit autrement, les années passées avec le jeune prince comme son écuyer, n'avaient fait qu'aggravé sa méfiance et sa paranoïa.

Non qu'il ait eu à regretter son choix d'accepter la demande de la Reine. Ça avait été un honneur, très surprenant à l'époque et il n'était toujours pas sûr des raisons de Son Altesse, mais ça restait un honneur. Le prince l'avait poussé dans sa patience, il avait du apprendre à contrôler ses humeurs, et apprendre au prince à le faire également. Daeron avait certainement le feu et la rage de ses ancêtres. Ou des Baratheon, c'était difficile à déterminer.

Alors là, dans un endroit inconnu, avec un étranger devant eux, il était hors de question qu'il baisse sa garde. Surtout vu que le lieu n'avait rien à voir avec l'endroit où ils se trouvaient juste avant de perdre connaissance. 

Où étaient-ils ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés ici ? Et qu'étaient-ils arrivé aux bandits qu'ils affrontaient ? 

Ils passaient d'un lieu en extérieur, non loin d'une forêt et sur la route royale, à une sorte de grande maison... Qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Et qui était cet homme ? Un parfait étranger, Brynden était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu, il avait une excellente mémoire des visages. Ce qui était plus étrange, c'était ses traits, ils étaient aristocratiques, tout comme la manière dont il avait de se déplacer, mais sa tenue était des plus bizarres. Il n'avait pas non plus d'arme visible sur lui.... Qui était-il ? Si ça n'avait pas été pour ses yeux métalliques, presque ceux d'un Stark, il l'aurait pris pour un homme des Terres de l'Orage, voire même un Baratheon. Mais l'homme était trop mince et sans muscle pour que ce soit possible. 

Il ne ressemblait à aucun homme de sa connaissance, quoique sa manière de se déplacer, ça lui faisait penser aux Dorniens. Une démarche souple, légère, mais mortelle. Brynden n'avait jamais eu à affronter sérieusement un dornien, une chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant. Il avait beaucoup voyagé depuis ses quinze ans, souhaitant voir le monde et échapper aux demandes de son frère qui souhaitait qu'il prenne une épouse. Minisa, la défunte épouse de son frère, avait aidé à calmer les tensions entre Brynden et Hoster, néanmoins depuis sa mort, les disputes avaient bien reprises. Les réconciliations étaient plus difficiles aussi. Quoique Hoster était assez content du fait que Brynden ait été choisi pour être le mentor d'un prince. Même s'il s'agissait du second.

Hoster avait pointé qu'il était de la responsabilité de Brynden, de tourner le regard du prince vers Lysa, vu que Catelyn était promise à Brandon Stark. Par esprit de contradiction, et par dégoût des politiques, Brynden avait refusé de se plier à la demande de son frère. Le temps passé en compagnie de Daeron, et quelques fois avec ses nièces, ne faisait que renforcer sa décision. Lysa était une bonne petite, mais elle n'avait pas le tempérament pour un homme tel que Daeron. Son ancien écuyer, un chevalier à présent, était une forte tête, il pouvait être colérique. Il allait avoir besoin d'une femme capable de lui faire face sans flancher et de répondre si nécessaire. Une femme avec un côté doux, pour apaiser le dragon en Daeron.

C'était presque dommage que les deux ne se voyaient que comme frère et sœur, parce que Jaella aurait pu faire une bonne épouse pour Daeron. Ce dernier l'écoutait quand elle parlait, ce qui était déjà pas mal vu son tempérament habituel. Quoiqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prédire comment la fille de feu prince Duncan allait réagir à ce qui avait failli lui arriver. 

Brynden espérait vraiment qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps pour protéger la princesse Jaella. Qu'elle n'avait pas été violé par les bandits qui avaient osé l'enlever. Vu l'état de sa tenue et ses réactions, il espérait avoir raison. Si elle avait des traces de bleus sur les bras, et que sa robe était un peu froissée, elle ne semblait pas choquée. Il n'y avait pas de déchirures ou quoique ce soit du genre. Et puis les bandits n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour agir, le Prince Daeron s'étant rendu compte de ce qui se passait très rapidement, il n'avait pas perdu une minute pour les poursuivre. 

Brynden était même certain que son ancien écuyer, il l'avait adoubé l'année précédente, serait parti seul après les ravisseurs s'ils ne l'avaient pas suivi de près. Il avait tout fait pour que Daeron contrôle mieux ses émotions et son caractère, mais lorsque cela concernait sa famille, il semblait oublier beaucoup. C'était compréhensible mais dangereux. Une fois qu'ils seraient en sécurité, Brynden comptait bien lui faire la leçon. Chevalier et même prince, cela Brynden s'en moquait. Il voulait que le prince ait une belle vie, qu'il ait une chance de vieillir avant de mourir dû à sa stupidité. Il s'était attaché à ce petit imbécile après tout et il n'avait aucun désir de l'enterrer. 

Ils avaient donc secouru la princesse assez rapidement, ce qui était une bonne chose, encore plus vu qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle soit toujours pure. Ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'avance sur eux, Brynden ne pensait pas qu'ils aient eu le temps de violer la princesse, pas avec le train que le Prince Daeron leur avait fait prendre pour rattraper Jaella.

Brynden priait en tout cas pour avoir raison. La vie de la princesse Jaella était suffisamment compliquée sans rajouter cela en plus du reste. Particulièrement s'il devait se fier à certains regards qu'elle envoyait à un jeune homme. Jeune homme qui semblait d'ailleurs éprouver la même chose. Ce serait un bon mariage, et pour une fois ce serait plus qu'une alliance entre deux familles. Parce qu'ils avaient vraiment une chance d'être heureux ensemble, s'ils se mariaient.

Un mariage qui serait compromis si jamais ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps. Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait pas eu le choix, qu'elle ait été violé. Nombre de gens la regarderaient encore plus de haut pour n'être plus vierge, encore plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà vu qu'elle était la fille du prince Duncan et d'une roturière. Ils avaient beau avoir tué ceux qui étaient responsable, Brynden savait que la situation resterait délicate. La princesse Jaella allait devoir être examiner par plusieurs mestres pour dire si elle était toujours pure. Un fait qui allait être rendu public. Ce serait humiliant, pas de doute à ce sujet mais c'était préférable à l'autre option... Quel serait son destin si jamais elle avait été violé ? Qui accepterait de l'épouser ? 

Enfin la situation serait délicate lorsqu'ils pourraient retourner là où ils étaient, avec des gardes. Pour cela il fallait non seulement comprendre où ils étaient, comment ils s'étaient retrouvés là et aussi qui était cet étranger ? Où était les hommes qui étaient venus avec eux aussi ? Beaucoup de questions. 

Heureusement il n'était pas le seul alerte, si le prince Daeron avait été blessé lors des combats, il avait quand même réussi à se relever, aidé par Ser Jeremy Norridge. Il était à présent debout, ayant placé la princesse Jaella derrière lui, Ser Jeremy s'était positionné devant les deux Targaryens, de même qu'Elbert Arryn. Son nouvel écuyer, Stannis Baratheon, le second fils du Seigneur des Terres de l'Orage était placé entre les deux hommes et les Targaryens, prêt à protéger ses cousins, même s'il était plus jeune, mais pas en première ligne. 

Les deux seuls gardes qui avaient été du voyage étaient derrière lui et Gwayne Gaunt. Le chevalier de la Garde Royale, chargé de la protection du prince Daeron, était prêt à se battre, l'épée qu'il avait à la main le prouvait bien, et Brynden était soulagé. Il ne connaissait pas les deux gardes ou leur capacités, quoiqu'ils s'était assez bien débrouillés contre les bandits, mais il ne pouvait pas trop s'appuyer sur eux. Ser Gwayne en revanche, il était un redoutable combattant et un homme que Brynden respectait. 

Même si les choses avaient été tout sauf évidentes au début entre eux, ou plutôt entre lui et les chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Il était après tout attendu que les princes deviennent les écuyers des chevaliers de la Garde Royale, comme le prince Rhaegar qui avait été adoubé par Ser Barristan. C'était la tradition. Certes le, alors, prince Aegon avait été l'écuyer de Ser Duncan, permettant au futur roi de voyager dans tout Westeros et de voir la réalité du monde. Mais à l'époque il n'avait pas été en ligne pour le trône à l'époque, étant le quatrième fils d'un quatrième fils. En revanche le prince Daeron était le second fils du roi et de la reine, il était donc le second héritier. 

Le fait que Brynden ne s'était pas porté volontaire pour le poste n'avait guère importé aux yeux des chevaliers de la Garde Royale. Néanmoins au fil des mois, des années même, une relation de confiance et de respect s'était crée entre lui et Ser Gwayne. Il était le chevalier le plus souvent en charge du prince après tout, et ils avaient donc passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils s'étaient peu à peu trouvé des centres d'intérêts communs et Brynden était fier de compter l'homme comme un ami. 

Savoir que Gwayne était là, prêt à assurer ses arrières et à défendre les jeunes, ça le rassurait.

"Qui êtes vous ?" il demanda curieux et voulant commencer à se renseigner sur la situation.

Il avait aussi remarqué que les yeux gris de l'homme examinaient les membres de leur groupe et il avait voulu détourner l'attention des deux Targaryens. Ils étaient dissimulés, en partie oui, mais leur yeux violets et leurs cheveux blond-blanc les identifiaient malheureusement. Le prince Daeron était tout sauf un homme petit, il était donc difficile de le dissimuler, ce qui était important vu qu'il n'était pas en état de se battre. 

Brynden n'avait pas eu le temps de bien voir les blessures de son ancien écuyer, ils en avaient tous quelques unes, mais celle que Daeron avait au bras gauche l'inquiétait. Elle lui avait paru profonde, ce qui était inquiétant parce qu'il ne savait pas où trouver un mestre dans ce lieu et il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où était Port-Réal. Certes il avait quelques connaissances médicinales, mais c'était le strict minimum. Ce qui ne suffirait peut-être pas pour cette blessure.

"Je m'appelle Sirius Black, et vous ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé ici ? Vous savez comment sortir ?" répondit l'homme, Sirius...

Un seigneur si Brynden ne se trompait pas, mais il n'y avait plus de famille Black depuis la conquête. La famille Black ayant brûlé vive à Harrenhall. Sirius n'était pas non plus un nom courant à Westeros. Il avait un accent, mais pas un que Brynden reconnaissait. Ce n'était pas un de Dorne ou du Nord, c'était certain, d'Essos peut-être ?

Ils se trouvaient donc dans un endroit inconnu, sans la moindre idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là, avec un parfait étranger. Et pire encore, l'étranger en question, ne savait même pas comment ils allaient pouvoir en sortir. Génial.

"Je m'appelle Gwayne Gaunt, quand à vos questions, je crains de devoir répondre non pas vraiment aux deux." intervint Ser Gwayne. "Où sommes-nous au juste ?"

"Nous sommes dans les limbes." répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en passant une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs d'un air fatigué.

Il n'essayait même pas de dissimuler ses émotions, c'était étrange, surtout après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la capitale. Brynden n'aimait toujours pas la politique et les manipulations, néanmoins il savait que ça pouvait être important. Il était simplement satisfait qu'en tant que simple chevalier, il n'avait guère d'intérêt au niveau politique. Certes des gens avaient tenté d'atteindre le jeune prince via lui, mais il n'était pas un imbécile. Il n'avait pas non plus la langue dans sa poche, et sa réputation d'homme revêche l'avait bien servi.

La reine Rhaella lui avait aussi donné des conseils afin de se sortir, ou d'éviter, les situations gênantes et ça fonctionnait bien dans l'ensemble. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait c'était évident. Non que ça ait vraiment surpris Brynden, il avait énormément de respect pour la reine. La trouvant très forte et extrêmement capable. Enfin ce n'était pas le sujet du moment. 

"Qu'est-ce que les limbes ?" il demanda donc. 

"C'est la plane de l'existence qui se situe entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts." répondit Sirius Black. "On n'y éprouve pas la faim, la soif, ou même la fatigue, ou encore la douleur. Nous sommes comme figés dans le temps."

* * *

**1996**

Sortant de la salle de potion de _Mors Castle_ , le château de la maison Peverell, Darius choisit de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de s'assurer que sa cousine était bien allée manger quelque chose. 

Fils aîné de Charlus et Dorea Potter, Darius était également Lord Potter depuis son dix-septième anniversaire, il y avait près de huit ans à présent. Il allait donc de sa responsabilité de prendre soin de sa famille et de la Famille, quoique actuellement, les deux ne formaient qu'un seul tout. La maison Potter avait été grandement diminué au cours du siècle, d'abord à cause de Grindelwald et de sa fascination pour leur famille. L'homme était allé jusqu'à se servir du symbole des Peverell pour sa marque, alias le symbole des reliques de la mort. 

Avide de pouvoir et dans sa quête des reliques, Grindelwald avait donc ciblé leur famille, directement ou par l’intermédiaire de les lieutenants. Ils avaient souffert de cette guerre bien sûr, mais le camp opposé plus encore. Particulièrement lorsque Charlus et Dorea avaient commencé à traquer les hommes de Grindelwald. Pourquoi la majorité de la population considérait la famille Potter comme une maison purement du côté de la 'lumière' restait un mystère pour Darius. 

Son père avait été plus Gris foncé, sa mère ayant été une Black avait été plus penchée magie noire, lui même était Gris Foncé, de même que ses frères. Oncle Monty, alias Fleamont Potter, avait lui aussi été Gris, tout comme tante Euphémia qui avait été une Greengrass de naissance. Et d'après ce qu'il savait Cousin James avait été lui aussi Gris, non que ça ait été une surprise vu son penchant pour le chaos, et même la cruauté. Au cours de la guerre, il avait rapidement prouvé à quel point il était dangereux, mortellement même. Tout les mangemorts qui l'avaient affronté ne s'en étaient pas sorti vivants. Même chose pour ceux opposés à Lily Potter, née Evans. Bien sûr il ne fallait pas être Gris ou même Noir pour tuer, mais ça rendait les choses un peu plus facile, c'était certain. Ceux qui étaient Blancs, préférant guérir plutôt que blesser.

Il supposait que cette idée de maison Potter, maison de lumière, avait été une brillante idée de la part d'Albus Dumbledore. Ça avait du arranger son agenda politique, enfin ça ou une autre raison. Darius était bien sûr curieux, il savait à quel point ce genre d'information pouvait être précieuse, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité non plus. Sa cousine Dahlia l'était en revanche. 

Sa cousine qui était toujours à la même place dans la bibliothèque, installée à une des fenêtres, un livre sur les genoux. Sa posture était tout sauf correcte, et elle avait de la chance qu'il ait été celui qui l'ait trouvé ainsi, si ça avait été Tante Cassi, elle aurait été bonne pour un sermon et plusieurs sortilèges afin d'assurer son maintien. Au moins. 

"Tripp." il appela doucement, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler fort pour que les elfes de maison l'entendent.

"Maître Potter a appelé Tripp ?" demanda immédiatement l'elfe. 

"Dahlia est-elle venue manger quelque chose ?" il demanda, presque certain de la réponse. 

"Non, Miss Dahlia pas venir." nia Tripp.

"Amène le repas ici, s'il te plaît Tripp." demanda Darius, closant la discussion et avançant vers sa cousine. 

Darius avait toujours su qu'il avait une cousine, il avait même été présent au mariage de Cousin James et de Lily, Antares également, quoique son frère avait été nettement plus jeune que lui. Il n'avait eu que deux ou trois ans à l'époque. Altair, le dernier de leur fratrie n'était pas né à l'époque, il avait le même âge que Dahlia et était né aux Etas Unis. 

La guerre ayant nettement empiré et voulant protéger leur famille, surtout vu que les mangemorts et Voldemort massacraient des familles entières. Et non pas uniquement ceux qui s'opposaient à eux directement, même les bébés. Charlus et Dorea avait choisi de quitter l'Angleterre pour leur maison située à Chicago, ils avaient jugé cela plus sûr, probablement avec raison d'ailleurs. Malheureusement ils étaient tombés malades peu de temps après la naissance d'Altair, et leur aménagement, une maladie fatale au final. 

S'étant préparés à plus ou moins toutes les éventualités, les trois frères ne s'étaient pas retrouvés abandonné à leur sort, non leurs parents avaient fait venir Cassiopeia Black. La sœur de leur mère, une tante un peu folle et très effrayante mais aussi très protectrice de sa famille, surtout des membres qu'elle appréciait. Tante Cassie avait donc quitté son manoir pour venir s'installer à Chicago, avec eux. 

Ils avaient bien sûr eu des nouvelles de l'Angleterre, l'information était l'arme favorite de Tante Cassie, ils avaient su pour l'emprisonnement de Sirius Black, le dernier Black de la lignée principale. Précédé par les meurtres de James et Lily Potter, tandis que leur fille Dahlia avait survécu au sortilège de mort. Elle avait par la suite était surnommée la Survivante. 

Tante Cassie, à sa demande, avait essayé de se renseigner sur le sort de Dahlia, elle faisait partie de la famille après tout, néanmoins Albus Dumbledore n'avait rien cédé niveau information. En dehors du fait que Dahlia était en sécurité, dans une bonne famille. N'appréciant pas particulièrement le sorcier, ou son ton, elle avait tenté de se renseigner d'avantage, mais le directeur de Poudlard avait été retors. Et elle n'avait rien pu apprendre de solide comme piste, surtout vu que légalement, elle n'avait aucun droit sur Dahlia. Particulièrement vu que les testaments de James et Lily étaient scellés. 

Darius avait attendu son heure, allant à Ilvermorny, envoyé dans la maison des Serpents Cornus, la maison des Erudits, il avait été le meilleur de sa promotion, faisant en sorte d'avoir de bonnes notes et de faire des contacts. Même s'il prévoyait de repartir en Angleterre, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir des contacts internationaux. Être élevé par une femme du genre de Cassiopeia Black laissait des traces, c'était certain. 

Dès son dix-septième anniversaire, sa majorité dans le monde sorcier, il s'était rendu à Gringotts pour devenir officiellement et par la magie, le nouveau Lord Potter. Une fois cela fait, il n'avait pas eu de mal à obtenir la garde de Dahlia. Enfin si, ça avait été plus compliqué que prévu, Dumbledore ne voulait pas la laisser sortir de ses griffes, et il n'était pas le seul à vouloir éviter que la 'Survivante' ne soit élevée par une femme aussi redoutable que Cassiopeia. Ou qu'elle ait la protection de la famille Potter, au niveau politique ainsi que vis à vis du reste. 

Néanmoins il avait eu gain de cause, sans même se servir du petit journal de sa tante, quoique ça avait changé par la suite, après qu'ils aient récupéré Dahlia. Rien qu'à y repenser il sentait à nouveau la rage l'envahir, il n'était pas un homme particulièrement violent et il ne méprisait pas non plus les non-maj. Mais là, en voyant sa cousine aussi squelettique, fragile et en comprenant que ces ... Dursley l'avaient fait dormir dans un placard à balai et qu'elle était leur servante... Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance qu'il les ait laissé en vie. 

Il avait choisi sa cousine et sa santé, avant sa rage. Darius n'avait pas perdu de temps avant de la ramener à la _Pottery_ , le Manoir Potter, où il avait fait venir de puissants et capables guérisseurs. Hors de question de la conduire à Saint-Mangouste, le monde sorcier aurait su en quelques heures qu'elle avait été abusé sinon et elle ne pourrait jamais échapper à cela. 

Bien sûr, les Dursley ne s'en étaient pas non plus tirés comme ça, il s'était simplement servi du système judiciaire moldu. Et ils avaient souffert, grâce à l'aise de Tante Cassie, qui avait su qu'Arabella Figg était une cracmole. Ils avaient aussi fait en sorte d'interroger la femme en question, uniquement pour apprendre qu'elle avait été placé là par Albus Dumbledore, afin de s'assurer que Dahlia Potter reste chez les Dursley. 

Elle était supposée le prévenir si jamais les autorités moldues s'intéressaient un peu trop à la situation. Darius n'avait pas aimé Dumbledore avant cette information, ça n'avait fait que renforcé son antipathie. Honnêtement il avait voulu prendre Dahlia et repartir aux Etats Unis, mais ça n'avait pas été possible. 

Il était son tuteur oui, et Lord Potter, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que Dahlia devienne une célébrité nationale. Et puis Poudlard avait été payé, son éducation était financée, il n'avait donc pas pu la retirer totalement de l'Angleterre. Quoiqu'ils avaient quand même fait de longs séjours à l'étranger afin qu'elle puisse se remettre de l'abus qu'elle avait traversé, physiquement et mentalement. Et aussi pour qu'elle ne soit pas sous le regard de la population. 

Heureusement qu'il avait pu compter sur le soutien de Tante Cassie, et même d'Oncle Marius, le frère cracmol de sa mère. Il n'avait eu que dix-sept ans à l'époque et ça avait été beaucoup de responsabilités d'un seul coup. Antares avait aussi bien aidé, il était forcé de le reconnaître, et Altair était rapidement devenu le roc de Dahlia. Ils avaient le même âge et ils étaient comme deux doigts de la main, très complices et inséparables. 

"Dahlia." il appela en se rapprochant d'elle. 

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, montrant ses yeux verts tristes, tel qu'ils l'étaient depuis la mort de Sirius deux mois auparavant. Ils n'avaient pas été très proches de l'homme, n'ayant pas pu prouvé son innocence avant sa mort, il avait été en fuite. Et même après son retour en Angleterre, Darius avait fait en sorte qu'ils gardent leur distance. Il avait été instable, dû à Azkaban. 

Certes il ne pensait pas que l'homme aurait volontairement fait du mal à Dahlia ou Altair, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Surtout vu qu'il buvait beaucoup en plus du reste. Psychologiquement il n'avait pas eu la chance de surmonter non seulement ce qu'il avait traversé avec Walburga, ou la guerre, ou encore la mort de son meilleur ami et de Lily. Sans compter tous les ans passés en prison, souffrant des pouvoirs des détraqueurs. Horribles créatures.

Tante Cassie avait bien sûr essayé d'arranger la situation, en faisant en sorte qu'il ait un procès, et elle avait été absolument hors d'elle en apprenant qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Darius avait eu presque pitié des responsables à l'époque. Malheureusement Fudge avait bloqué toute possibilité, pour changer les choses elle avait eu besoin d'une preuve et ils n'en avaient pas. Sans Pettigrow ou les testaments des Potter, ils n'avaient rien. Et les testaments étaient scellés jusqu'à la majorité de Dahlia, un présent de Dumbledore. 

Sirius était donc resté coupable aux yeux de la population anglaise, prisonnier de sa maison d'enfance. Sans grand chose pour le distraire que les réunions de l'Ordre, auxquelles il n'amenait rien de neuf. 

Néanmoins tout ça ne changeait pas le fait que Sirius avait été le parrain de Dahlia, ils avaient même fait le rituel par magie, la perte était donc d'autant plus douloureuse pour sa cousine. Sa magie avait été abîmé par la rupture du lien, affectant d'autant plus ses émotions. 

"Tu n'as rien mangé." pointa Darius en s'asseyant face à elle, le plateau de nourriture apparaissant sur la table basse à côté.

"Je n'ai pas très faim." admit Dahlia. 

Une autre conséquence de son séjour chez les Dursley, elle avait un petit appétit et si jamais elle était stressée, nerveuse, elle en oubliait de manger. Ne ressentant pas vraiment un sentiment de manque. 

"Il faut quand même que tu manges un peu." insista Darius. 

Il n'allait pas céder à ce sujet, les deux cousins se défièrent du regard un moment, vert émeraudes croisant les yeux noisettes, un duel de volonté. Dahlia pouvait être têtue, néanmoins elle avait beaucoup du mal à s'opposer à ses cousins, Darius en particulier, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Elle posa donc son livre, qu'elle ne lisait pas vraiment, pour attraper le plateau, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim mais elle allait quand même faire un effort. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix de toute façon, heureusement Darius n'allait pas demander à ce qu'elle mange tout. 

"Tu as eu d'autres visions ?" questionna l'homme aux cheveux noirs. 

"Non. Mes boucliers d'occlumencies sont intacts, Tante Cassie l'a confirmé après ... Je crois qu'elle a eu idée concernant ce qui s'est passé, mais elle ne m'a rien dit." répondit Dahlia, les épaules tendues. 

"Tu connais Tante Cassie, lorsqu'elle aura la solution, elle nous en parlera." pointa Darius en observant la sorcière aux cheveux rouges. "Ce n'était pas ta faute Dahlia."

"De quoi parles-tu exactement ? De mes amis qui ont été blessé dans le combat contre les mangemorts, un combat où je les ais mené. Du fait que des gens ont failli être tué pour me sauver. Ou peut-être du fait que Sirius est mort par ma faute. A moins que tu ne parles du fait que mes parents sont morts à cause de moi. De quoi parles-tu au juste Darius lorsque tu dis que ce n'est pas ma faute ?" demanda Dahlia en perdant patience. 

"Tu as vu un homme que tu connaissais, que tu considérais comme faisant partie de la famille, en train de se faire torturer et tu es allée lui porter secours. Oui, tu as eu tort, mais tu n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Surtout vu que grâce à une vision de ce genre, tu avais réussi à sauver la vie à M.Weasley plusieurs mois auparavant." pointa Darius, son ton calme. "Tes amis ont refusé de te laisser y aller seule, je le sais, Altair me l'a dit. Tu voulais qu'ils restent en arrière et ils ont dit non. Tu aurais fait la même chose à leur place, on le sait tout les deux. Les gens appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix ont l'habitude des combats, ou en tout cas ils sont supposés en avoir l'habitude, et là encore c'était leur choix de se rendre au Ministère pour affronter les mangemorts. Ce ne sera pas non plus le seul affrontement entre les deux camps, ils doivent simplement devenir de meilleurs duellistes.

Sirius... Sirius avait lui aussi le choix, il avait l'ordre de ne pas quitter Grimmauld et il a choisi d'y aller, voilà tout. Il a choisi de le faire parce qu'il t'aimait, mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de ça. Il était un homme d'action, un auror, il avait besoin de participer à l'effort de guerre. N'oublie pas ce que Dora nous a dit, il demandait à chaque fois à faire quelque chose. Le Ministère, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui, surtout vu que tu étais concernée et qu'il souhaitait te protéger. 

Sa mort n'est en aucun cas ta faute. Il a choisi de venir, il a choisi d'affronter Bellatrix, il l'a insulté et il s'est déconcentré. Tout cela c'était ses actions. Je ne vais pas dire qu'il a mérité ce qu'il lui est arrivé, je ne le pense pas. Néanmoins les premières leçons qu'on a appris dans nos leçons de duel, qu'est-ce que c'étaient ?" 

"Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire. Ne jamais se déconcentrer." répondit Dahlia. 

"Exactement. C'est Tante Cassie qui nous a donné ces leçons et je sais que Sirius en a reçu des identiques dans le temps. Il a choisi d'y déroger, c'est malheureux mais te blâmer n'y changera rien. Courir après Bellatrix était stupide en revanche. C'est une sorcière extrêmement dangereuse, tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Concernant tes parents, ce n'était pas ta faute. Non, je parles et tu m'écoutes, si tu as quelque chose à ajouter ensuite, tu le feras. Pour le moment, écoute-moi." dit Darius, en levant une main pour l'empêcher de parler. "La prophétie, est pénible et je ne sais pas si j'y crois vraiment. La divination est un sujet complexe et peu fiable de bien des manières. Néanmoins s'il a ciblé particulièrement votre famille suite à cela, ce n'était pas ta faute. 

Tu oublies Dahlia, un des critères de la prophétie, tu n'étais pas uniquement un enfant né fin juillet. Tu étais l'enfant de gens qui à trois reprises l'avaient défié. James et Lily ont choisi de se battre contre lui à la sortie de Poudlard, ils l'ont affronté trois fois et ont survécu. Tout en refusant de rejoindre son camp, rien que cela était une offense suffisante pour mériter la mort aux yeux de Jedusor. Le fait que tu existes était simplement un bonus à ses yeux, j'en suis certain. 

Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, qu'est ce que James et Lily étaient supposés faire ? Te donner à Jedusor en espérant ne pas être tué ? C'est n'importe quoi et tu le sais très bien. D'un, il ne les aurait jamais laissé vivre, pas après ce qu'ils avaient fait, pas après avoir montré qu'il n'était pas invincible. De deux, ils étaient des parents, de bons parents en plus, jamais ils n'auraient sacrifié leur enfant pour leurs vies."

Tout en parlant, Darius avait récupéré sa cousine dans ses bras, elle avait résisté au début mais elle avait craqué à la fin et pleurait à présent à chaude larmes sur sa poitrine. Il avait eu tort en pensant qu'elle ne pleurait que Sirius, elle se blâmait de tout ça, à cause de cette fichue prophétie. Non pour la première fois, il maudit Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris au directeur de révéler une chose pareille dans un moment où elle était à ce point vulnérable. 

Enfin non, la question donnait également la réponse. Il voulait qu'elle soit vulnérable pour qu'elle l'écoute. Pour qu'elle accepte de devenir l'arme de Dumbledore, et se prépare à affronter et tuer Jedusor. Ce qui était absolument hors de question. Il refusait catégoriquement que sa cousine affronte le Mage Noir, ou même des mangemorts. C'était non.

Elle n'avait pas encore seize ans, son anniversaire était dans quelques jours, tandis que Jedusor en avait soixante-dix. Il avait eu une vie entière pour accumuler des connaissances sur la magie impressionnante. Une vie entière pour devenir un sorcier aussi puissant. 

Il était hors de question que sa cousine aille affronter un sorcier pareil, alors que les adultes anglais attendaient que ça passe, sans rien faire. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. Dahlia était une sorcière menue, faisant un mètre soixante-cinq comme sa grand-mère Euphémia dans le temps. Sa petite taille ne tenait pas de l'horrible traitement des Dursley, ça ils avaient réussi à le contrer grâce à un grand nombre de potions. Elle était menue, et s'il savait qu'elle était une redoutable duelliste et qu'elle était terrifiante lorsqu'elle était en colère. Elle était aussi sous sa protection. 

"Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour me protéger vous aussi." avoua Dahlia après un moment, sans bouger de sa position. "Ils ne me laisseront pas tranquille non plus, ça aussi on le sait."

"On est en sécurité ici. Je ne vais pas te promettre de ne pas mourir, ou de ne pas tout faire pour te protéger, je mentirai. Néanmoins je peux te promettre de ne rien faire de stupide, on va planifier, réfléchir à la suite et faire de notre mieux pour nous préparer à toutes les options." choisit de dire Darius. 

"Ravie de l'entendre. Vous avez un cerveau au moins, ça me change." l'interrompit la voix de tante Cassie. "J'ai enfin une solution pour les visions dont tu nous as parlé Dahlia, la date optimale pour le rituel qu'il va falloir faire aurait été _Litha_ mais c'est passé et on ne peut pas attendre l'année prochaine. On va donc faire cela dans deux jours, lors de la pleine lune."

"Faire quoi au juste ?" demanda curieuse et méfiante Dahlia. 

"Le rituel pour te débarrasser de la connexion avec Jedusor voyons. Suis un peu." râla immédiatement Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groupe de Westeros, l'action se passe en 276-277 :  
> Ser Gwayne Gaunt : chevalier de la Garde Royale, né en 240  
> Ser Brynden Tully : né en 245, ancien mentor du prince Daeron.  
> Stannis Baratheon : né en 263, écuyer de Brynden Tully.  
> Prince Daeron : né en 260, second fils d'Aerys et Rhaella, chevalier.  
> Princesse Jaella : née en 257, fille unique du prince Duncan et de Jeyne.  
> Elbert Arryn : né en 259, héritier du Val d'Arryn.  
> Ser Jeremy Norridge : né en 256, second fils de la Maison Norridge.  
> Benford et Duncan, deux soldats Targaryen.
> 
> Groupe sorcier :   
> Darius Potter : 24 ans, Lord Potter.  
> Antares Potter : 19 ans.  
> Altair Potter : 16 ans.  
> Dahlia Potter : 15 ans.  
> Cassiopeia Black : 81 ans.  
> Andromeda Black Tonks : 41 ans.  
> Ted Tonks : 42 ans.  
> Dora Tonks : 23 ans.


End file.
